Buzzing
by AllThingsGeekyProductions
Summary: A sweet little one-shot. RaPR! I'm horrible with summaries. Just read it and find out that way. Contains mild swearing. Rating may change.


Red POV

I stood, bored out of my mind with a soda in hand, staring down at my subjects. So many drones. So many Smallers. Life on the Massive could get so boring at times. I looked toward my counterpart. Purple had the exact same look. "Hey Pur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Purple's response had to be the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen...other than Zim being blown up of course. Now _that_ was funny. His eyes were narrowed into slits, head tilted slightly in my direction, lips forming into a small frown. I laughed lightly, making my dear friend role his eyes.

"Has anyone screwed up lately?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Not bad enough to be thrown out the airlock."

He sighed. "Want to mess with Zim?"

"Too irritating."

"Yeah. His ranting could go on for hours."

"It _does_ go on for hours."

I felt my PAK buzzing.

I felt my entire body go rigid. No! Not that again. That was a bad sign. That buzzing terrified me. That little buzzing could have me killed! I was so scared that my PAK had gotten some kind of virus. A virus would make me defective. A defect would get you executed. I'd be pushed down by two of my once loyal subjects. They'd hook wires to my PAK. My life would flash before my eyes right before my PAK would be painfully ripped from my body. They'd delete the data then they'd just leave my body shell to rot! My lifeclock slowly counting down _10-9-8-7_. I felt like I was going to be sick...

"Red? You okay? Eat some bad snacks or something?"

I shook my head, Purple's voice snapping me back into reality. "Y-yeah. I just ate some bad doughnuts."

He looked down at the nearly empty bag of doughnuts in his hand. "Now you tell me."

I gave a half-hearted laugh that only drew more suspicion from who I once considered my best friend in the universe. What if he turned on me? What if he was the one who was going to rat me out?!

"Red. Tell me. Now."

"Tell you what?" Purple wouldn't be that hard to outsmart. He was fun to be around but he could be a bit of a dunce. I could logically work my way out of this. Yeah. I was the logical one. I was the smart one. I was the tough one. I was the more respected one. I took a breath, feeling slightly guilty for that would be pep talk. Purple was a great guy. He had a good sense of humor, stubborn, the most adorable pout, and the most hypnotic eyes...

"Red! Stop zoning out on me! Tell me what's up! You look worse than the time someone dared you to eat an entire ten pounds of onion rings."

"I-I'm just not feeling well." Why would I think such thoughts about Purple? Why would I think that way about anyone? I can't love. I'm not allowed to love. I could not love Purple. Why did I describe him that way? Why was I being so paranoid? He'd never rat me out, not that he had anything to rat me out for...

"Hey Pur? You'd never rat me out if I did something really horrible would you?"

"My Irk, Red! What in Miyuki's name did you do this time?!"

"Nothing! I'm just speaking theoretically."

"Of course I wouldn't rat you out. We're friends." He laughed lightly. I loved that laugh. It could really be music to my antenna at times. "We're supposed to raise hell as a team."

I sighed. Of course I could trust him. What was I thinking? "Can I talk to you out in the hall just for a second?"

"You did do something!"

"Irk damn it, Pur! Hallway! Now!"

His antenna flattened. "Fine. Mr. Bossy Pants."

I sighed and floated into the hall, Purple close behind. "Listen. Just don't freak out. Okay?"

Purple nodded with a rare serious expression.

"I-I think I might be defective. My PAK...it keeps buzzing whenever I'm around you. I don't know what it is but-" I was cut off by roaring laughter. A laughter that would usually make me feel better. "And what is so funny about my possible execution?!"

"That's it?! That's whats been making you act like someone shoved a stick up your ass? My PAK does that all the time around you! It's no big deal."

"R-really? Hey Pur? W-would you mind if I tried something?"

"Um. I guess not. Sure."

I took a breath. This was just an experiment. It didn't mean anything. I leaned forward, gently pressing my lips to his. I felt a tingle go up my spine before pulling away. That...that was an amazing feeling. It was terrifying yet pleasurable.

"Did your PAK just spark?"

"Y-yeah."

"What do you think this means? You don't actually think we having...feelings for each other do you? That could get us killed!"

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm willing to risk it if you are."

* * *

 **Woo! Pointless RaPR! I've been trying to fight myself out of writer's block. :L I haven't forgotten about my other stories! I promise! It's just my laptop with all my files on it is in the shop. My Irk if I loose those files I'm going to be pissed! Ah well. Enjoy whatever this is. My first published RaPR.**

 **No flames! Please R &R! **

**Until next time,**

 **Invader Zora signing off!**


End file.
